


You're Under My (Remote) Controller

by Practical_pansexual



Series: Be more chillax [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Coming In Pants, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practical_pansexual/pseuds/Practical_pansexual
Summary: Some things are harder than level nine.





	You're Under My (Remote) Controller

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic where the boyfs don't know how to use a controller properly.  
> -or-  
> Jeremy is always horny and will fuck anything (even controllers).

Bright red letters flashed on the screen, “GAME OVER” they read. “Come on Jer. I know you can do better than that.” Michael said in an almost teasing voice. Jeremy would never admit that he loved the teasing, he loved the degradation, especially when it was Michael who was doing it. “You’ve played this level a million times and you still can’t get it right!” he taunted once more. Jeremy was frustrated, with the game and sexually. He placed his hand with the controller in his lap in an attempt to hide his growing erection. He didn’t realize the problem with his solution until after the game started. On screen, a zombie attacked his character causing the controller to vibrate. Unable to contain himself, Jeremy released one of the most lewd sounds Michael had ever heard.

For the first time tonight, Michael was silent. Jeremy hoped maybe he thought it was a sound of aggravation an wouldn’t talk about it. But of course that would be too easy. “Jeremy Heere, are you masturbating? In my good christian suburbs?!” he said before bursting out into a fit of laughter. “I… Uh, no?” he said with a noticeable crack in his voice He’s never going to live this down, Michael wouldn't let him. Jeremy stood, trying to escape to the bathroom, but was denied. “I didn’t tell you to stop” Michael said. He was pulled into Michael’s lap. “Keep that remote right where it is, you’re going to play this level until you pass or you cum in your pants like a thirteen year old” Michael whispered in his ear. Another moan pushed passed his lips at the roughness of Michael’s words.

He pressed play, only to be met with another zombie, another vibration. “I think you’re losing on purpose, thinking with your dick like a whore. Are you a whore, Jeremy?” Michael asked, voice ringing deeply in his ear. Jeremy’s breath quickened and his brain short-circuited. “Answer me. Are. You. A. Whore?” Michael asked through gritted teeth, punctuating each word by pressing the controller, which was now consistently vibrating, against his groin. “God, Yes! I’m a whore! Please may I cum?” Jeremy said in a near sob. He was so close. Michael chuckled darkly before pressing against his clothed cock once more, “cum”. That was all he needed. 

His cock twitched as he came, rutting his hips into the controller as his vision went blank. Michael held him close, not moving his hands until a wet spot formed on the front of the smaller boy’s jeans.He watched as Jeremy’s breathing calmed and he opened his eyes. There they were, on the screen, “GAME OVER”. “GODDAMMIT”


End file.
